Breaking the Connection
by rageandlove8912
Summary: Set after 3x05 The Reckoning. Damon didn't stop Klaus from taking Elena and now she is on the road with Klaus to help him make hybrids. She is miserable and wants to go back home. She gets help from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of my new story. Please review it only takes a couple of minutes.**

**Disclaimor: I don't own vampire diaries or the characters, but i wish!**

* * *

><p>Elena's POV:<p>

I woke up in a gloomy hospital surprised to be alive. Stefan tried to kill me. The events of this disastrous night began to play on repeat in my head. But how am I alive? Shouldn't I be dead? A short brunette nurse walked into the room and came over to me bed.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"In the hospital sweetie. You suffered through a terrible ordeal." She replied.

"I have to get out of here." I attempted to get up, but my body ached all over. I felt weak and helpless. Plus, the nurse was pushing me back down onto the bed.

"Not an option, you've lost a lot of blood." She gestured over to where a clear bag full of a dark red liquid resided.

"Wait, your taking my blood?" I was shocked. Why did they need my blood? Couldn't they see I had already lost so much of it?

"Of course. It's very important for your friend Klaus." I instantly knew that she was compelled. But why did Klaus want my blood? Why wasn't he killing me? I tried to get up again, but she injected a clear liquid into me.

"No…" I tried to protest, but there was no use, it was already finding its way into my blood stream and making me drowsy.

"Don't fuss sweetie. He told me you need plenty of rest…" I heard her say just before I was transported back into a world of darkness wondering if I was alive.

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV:<p>

I was sitting in the parking lot of this dreadful town's hospital waiting for Rebekah when I heard him approach. Of course he would show up to try and save his love.

"Well look who finally decided to show up to the party."

"Where is she?" Damon began to walk over to me.

"Elena, she's making a donation to a greater cause," I answered just as Damon tried to walk past me into the hospital. "Can't let you interfere mate."

"Then you'll have to kill me." He was persistent, but it won't do him any good.

"I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him I keep my word. Although, you know what thinking about it now he probably doesn't care that much anymore." I pushed Damon up against a car and snapped his neck. I don't know why I didn't just kill him. Maybe because if I did I would have to deal with a heartbroken Elena and I might of ended up killing her.

After his limp body fell to the cold pavement I made my way back into the hospital. I politely asked one of the nurses that I compelled where Elena was and they pointed me in the right direction. When I walked in, she was peacefully asleep on the bed. I could see the bag of blood next to her. Now, I can finally sire myself a new species. Of course, I already had Tyler, but why settle for one when you can have as many as you want? Especially when you have a human blood bag that will always be with you.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV:<p>

"Finally, you're up." I heard a voice across the room say. I looked over to where it came from hoping to see Damon. Instead, I saw the murderous monster that did this to me. Klaus.

Instinctively I tried to back up, but the wall got in my way. I was trapped in a prison with the one mad I hated most. "What do you want?" I mumbled afraid to hear the answer, but at the same time extremely curious.

"Oh I've just come to get my girl." He replied in his British accent. I hated it when he talked to me like he owned me.

"Don't do that."

"Do what love?"

"Act like you own me." I instantly regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

He chuckled, "Well since your blood is the key to making my hybrids," he let the words sink in before he finished his shocking statement, "you do belong to me. No vampire will ever come near you unless they have permission. Well every vampire except the Salvatores. I'll have to take care of that."

"Don't hurt them!" I shouted.

"Relax. I won't do anything to them as long as you behave. See I want to make more of me and your blood allows me to. So you're going to come with me on my hybrid making mission."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"You don't really have a choice. But if you try to escape I can just come back to Mystic Falls and kill everyone you love."

"How long?"

"Oh probably for the rest of your life."

Suddenly the weight of what was happening hit me so hard that I escaped back into the world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the back of a strange car leaning against the door. When I pulled away from it and sat up, something I hadn't done since before the hospital, I saw that Tyler was next to me looking a little worried.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a hybrid now." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I instantly blamed myself for any of this happening to him, but he seemed to be happy.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault." I sobbed

"Would you do us all a favor and shut up?" the blond sitting in the front seat spat at me.

"Don't be sorry Elena, it's a gift."

"A gift? Tyler do you realize what you are saying?"

"Of course I do. Klaus freed me from a curse that was ruining my life."

"But…" I realized that there was no point in arguing. Tyler's life was ruined and Klaus had twisted his mind to make him happy about it.

I looked out the window at the trees whizzing past the car. My thoughts instantly went to Damon. Was he ok? Was he looking for me? I hoped not. Klaus would kill him if he was even in the near vicinity of me. Tears began to form in my eyes and I quickly brushed them away. My old life is like those trees, disappearing from my view and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Don't cry love." The hybrid that was causing all of this yelled from the drivers seat.

I ignored his comment and went back to thinking. I wasn't really sure what I was thinking about, but I had to focus on something else.

"Damon came to rescue you at the hospital." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"What?" I prayed he wasn't dead, "Is he ok?"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking, but I can't say the same about his emotional state."

I tore my attention away from all this supernatural stuff and thought about my parents. Not Isobel or John, but my real parents. The ones that raised me with the values that I cherish today, not that it would do me much good. This is what the rest of my life is going to be like. The sooner I realized that the sooner I could maybe start to move on and forget my old life.

* * *

><p>Rebekah's POV:<p>

Klaus was driving and explaining to Elena that he didn't kill one of her many lovers. I was so sick of hearing Nik boast about how he could now make an army of hybrids. I tuned out and tried to focus my attention elsewhere. Ever since I got out of that coffin the only word I've heard is hybrid. Day and night it's just how do I make hybrids, where can I make hybrids, hybrids, hybrids, hybrids. Why did he even want an army? No one would dare attack him and Mikael was stuck in that cemetery.

"So what do you think?" Nik asked me.

"About what?" Not that I really cared.

"About my plans to make more hybrids." Not this again. I don't think I can bare another conversation about hybrids. Who really cares?

"Do whatever you want, I really don't care."

If Nik thinks that I care on bit about his hybrids then he is sorely mistaken. Just wait until he finds out what I have planned. He'll never see it coming…

* * *

><p>Elena's POV:<p>

Klaus kept ranting on about his _brilliant_ plan to make more hybrids to Rebekah. Maybe it's just me, but she didn't seem to really care at all. She's probably still mad at him for daggering her and keeping her in that coffin. I can't seem to figure out why she follows him around. Maybe she is stuck with him just like me…

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV:<p>

It seemed that no one wanted to talk to me. Elena probably misses Damon and Rebekah I don't know. She's probably just sick of Elena. She doesn't seem to fond of her. Probably because that's who Stefan loves now. The doppelgangers always seem to get the Salvatores. If only they knew about Tatia.

I drove the car into the parking lot of a national park.

"What are we doing here?" Rebekah asked obviously annoyed.

"You'll see." I turned around to face Elena, "Ready my dear?"

"Ready for what?" she snapped. She was feisty, not that it would do her any good.

"Your first time assisting me." Her facial expression changed from annoyance to complete terror. We both knew exactly what she was assisting me with.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please comment and thank you so much for all of the comments! This chapter was kind of a filler chapter. What do you think Rebekah is up to? Tell me in the comments!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or the characters only my writing**

* * *

><p>Klaus led us into the deep forests to where werewolves would be gathering for the full moon tonight. I more scared then I let on. I wasn't going to give Klaus the satisfaction of having me terrified, even though I was. Tyler was convinced that what Klaus did to him was a gift. How twisted is that? Maybe he was compelled to follow with whatever Klaus wanted him to do?<p>

When we finally arrived at what looked like a camp, Klaus told me that he didn't even need me in the first place. He had the blood bag, but he just brought me along to see what the transformation looked like. I knew the blood bags were only delaying the inevitable. I had to eventually face being bitten by a transitioning hybrid, I just didn't want to.

"Hello werewolves." Klaus announced acting like he was friends with them.

He went through his usual speech about how this was the "new order" and they either followed or died. The deadly original duo went around feeding them blood and snapping their necks. Some of them tried to run, but they didn't make it far.

After what felt like hours, most of them woke up. My blood was divided among them and they began to transform. Their bodies twisted in painful ways and they howled out in agony. Their yells gave me an idea about the excruciating pain they must have been going through. Finally the screams stopped and they raised their head to reveal a combination of the werewolf eyes and the vampires face. It was almost disturbing to see the two combined.

"Rebekah, take Elena to the hotel." He commanded.

She made a face at me and then turned to her brother, "Fine, but don't expect me to sit around and babysit her. I'd probably end up killing her."

"Just go."

We made our way to the car and we drove to the hotel in silence.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV:<p>

"We have to get her back." I told Caroline. Normally I would consult my brother with these plans, but I don't trust him now that he is a loyal member of Team Klaus. Caroline and Bonnie are the only ones that can help me now.

"I know, but what's going to happen if we take away Klaus' most prized possession?"

"We have to kill him." I haven't told them about Mikael yet.

"How?" Bonnie suddenly became interested in the conversation, but she stayed seated near the window. She stared at the rain with a depressed look on her face. Not only was she worried about Elena, but she is also concerned with how Jeremy is. Alaric is at home with him. I may appear to not notice how people are feeling, but I know more then I let on.

"When I went on my little road trip with Katherine and Jeremy, we found out about a vampire hunter named Mikael who can kill Klaus. Katherine found him."

"Is he coming?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe, but there is something else you should know."

"What?"

"Umm….How do I say this?"

"Just spit it out Damon!" Caroline was angry.

"You guys know Rebekah right?"

"Unfortunately." Caroline mumbled.

"She's not what she appears to be…"

* * *

><p>Rebekah's POV:<p>

After compelling the hotel people to give us the nicest room for free, I took Elena and her bags up to the room.

"Sorry about my brother." I broke the silence.

Elena just stared at me with the strangest expression.

"What?"

"It's just you've never said anything nice to me before."

"Oh right…"

"I'm just so sick of hearing about hybrids."

"Me too. He just won't shut up about them!"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act so mean to me when your around Klaus, but then nice when we're alone."

"Umm, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. What did you think of this chapter? Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>"You want to <em>what<em>?" I couldn't believe what Rebekah was saying.

"I want to help you escape." She boasted.

"I-I can't…"

"What?" She was shocked, "I tell you that I'm going to help you escape my idiot of a brother and you tell me you can't. Please don't tell me you have feelings for him."

"No, it's not that. It's just that…" I was suddenly at a loss for words.

"What." She asked impatiently.

"He threatened everyone I care about."

"Not that again. Can he come up with a new threat." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nik always threatens people's loved ones. For someone who's been alive for a thousand years you'd think he could come up with something more…_ original_."

"So do you get why I can't try to escape."

"Don't worry we'll protect your loved ones."

"We?"

"Damon, Katherine, and I."

"You're working with them?"

"Personally, I don't particularly like Katherine, but Damon said she could help us find Mikael."

Even though my mind was racing with a million questions, I only managed to ask, "Mikael?"

"My father. He has in his possession a stake made from the white oak tree which he planned to use on Nik, but a witch entombed him in the 90's."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I want revenge on Klaus."

"For what?"

"Before he daggered me, which is one of the reasons I want revenge, I discovered that Nik killed our mother."

"Why?"

"My mother was the witch who put the hybrid curse on Nik. He became angry and ripped her heart out and then he blamed our father. I resented my father for a long time, but then when we met again he told me what really happened. We were planning to kill Nik when he daggered me."

"But before you acted like you hated me."

"I had to make Nik believe that I was on his side and I hated you. If he believed that we weren't friends, then he wouldn't suspect anything."

I just sat in the fancy hotel room shocked. I didn't know what to do. Then I did something that probably shocked both Rebekah and I. I went over to her, gave her a hug and mumbled a thank you. Surprisingly, she hugged me back and told me that everything was going to be ok.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. All of the tears I was holding back came running down my face so fast I couldn't stop them. That just made her hug me even tighter.

"I can hear Nik arriving, I'd better go."

"Rebekah…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you Elena, I'm sure you've heard this before, but you're a much better person then the previous doppelgangers. Hold on to that, don't let the supernatural stuff get in the way of your morals." With that she was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV:<p>

"You knew this the whole time and you never told us?" Caroline yelled at me.

"I just told you."

"So how long have you been planning this?"

"Rebekah and I were friends before he daggered her. As soon as she got out of the coffin she found me and we created our mastermind plan."

"How do we know that she won't cross us?"

"Klaus killed their mother."

"That's very similar to what Elijah said and look where that got us."

"Rebekah's temper is much worse then Elijah's. If you lie to her or piss her off, you can bet she'll kill you."

"So let's say she brings us Elena. Then Klaus comes here, kills all of us and takes Elena again. What do we do?"

"That's where Mikael comes in."

"How?"

"He can kill Klaus."

* * *

><p>Rebekah's POV:<p>

After leaving the hotel I sent a quick text to Damon:

_Elena knows about the plan. We're ready when you are._

_ -Rebekah_

After a few minutes, he responded:

_Good. Everyone here is in on the plan. You're sure Klaus doesn't suspect a thing?_

_ -Damon_

_ Positive. I've been mean to Elena around him, but don't worry she knows I don't mean any of it._

_ -Rebekah_

_ How is she?_

_ -Damon_

_ She's definitely one of the most caring and strongest people I know. I can tell she cares about you. When I mentioned your name her face lit up._

_ -Rebekah_

_ Thanks for all of this. See you soon!_

_ -Damon_

After enjoying a nice meal I went back to the hotel to find Elena in the same position that I left her in.

"Where's Nik?" I asked her rudely. I had to keep up the act in case he was listening.

"In the shower." She replied in the same tone. She's good at this, I just hope he believes it.

"What are you too friends talking about?" Speak of the devil, well in this case hybrid.

"Don't put me in the same category as _her_." I felt awful being mean to her, but I had to and she knew that. I gave her some vervain so that Klaus can't compel her if he gets suspicious. I just hope this plan works.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please comment and thank you to all of the people who commented.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters **

* * *

><p>Elena's POV:<p>

Rebekah and I were continuing our act of hating each other while she was secretly plotting against Klaus. He truly believed that we hated each other. I couldn't wait to see my friends and family, but I knew that I had to be patient. Damon and Rebekah were still figuring out the details. We had to wait for another day like the one when she told me about he plan. Eventually it came.

Klaus was out making more hybrids and Rebekah was supposed to "watch me".

"Are you ready?" She asked carrying a duffel bag full of my clothes.

"I guess."

"Damon will be waiting in the train station. I'll take you there, but I that's as far as I can go."

"Thank you."

She pulled me into a hug and whispered, "your welcome."

After packing our things into the car, we headed to the train station. We wouldn't actually be taking a train, but Damon would be waiting in the parking lot with in a car.

When we finally arrived, I had to say a difficult goodbye to Rebekah. "Won't Klaus try to kill you?"

"Not if he wants to find you. I'm going to distract him for a while and then eventually lead him back to Mystic Falls where Mikael will come in."

"Be safe."

"You too."

Then I saw him, the blue-eyed vampire who planned this whole thing. "Damon!" I shouted and ran over to him. He picked me up, swung me around and before I knew it his lips were on mine and I was kissing him back.

* * *

><p>Rebekah's POV:<p>

After leaving the two lovebirds at the train station, I went back to the hotel. Klaus was fortunately still out with his _precious hybrids_. Maybe if he hadn't paid so much attention to them Elena would still be here.

"Rebekah, where's Elena?" He stormed into the room.

"Wouldn't you love to know." In an instant he had me up against the wall.

"What did you do to her?"

"Maybe I did to her what you did to mother."

"You know." He let go of me.

"Mikael told me before you killed me."

"Maybe I should do that again."

"Then you'll never find Elena."

Elena's POV:

"Elena, you're back!" Caroline exclaimed as I walked into the boarding house.

"I missed you guys." I went around hugging everyone in the room. Then I realized Stefan wasn't there, "Where's Stefan?"

"Do you want anything to eat?" Damon changed the subject.

"Damon." I looked at him in the eyes.

"Elena."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Where is he?" I repeated.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean you just got back, I don't want to upset you."

"Yes I can handle it."

"Fine, after Klaus took you he just left. He's turned it off Elena, there's no way to save him."

"Then we let him go." Everyone in the room started at me with the most perplexed look.

"Who wants food?" Damon asked again.

Everyone made their way into the kitchen and Damon made us food. We were all talking when we heard the front door open.

"Protect her." He ordered Caroline as he went to investigate.

"Who are you?" I heard him ask from the other room.

"I'm Mikael."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Please review! Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

><p>Everyone waited silently in the kitchen for Damon and Mikael. Damon went with Mikael to retrieve the coveted stake that could kill Klaus. Mikael originally planned to go alone, but Damon, being as paranoid as he is, didn't trust him. The original's word may mean a lot to them, but to Damon it didn't matter one bit. Earning trust from Damon is something that not many people have the patience for.<p>

"They're back." Caroline announced.

"How did you…never mind." I sometimes forgot that she was a vampire. In an instant, Damon was next to me reaching for my hand. I felt the comforting touch of his hand intertwined with mine. I gave him a warm smile before asking if he got the stake.

"Of course. Rebekah should be leading Klaus back to Mystic Falls as we speak."

"Damon, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked pulling him into the living room.

"Sure what is it?"

"How do I say this?" I was suddenly at a loss for words, "I love you Damon. I just wanted to get that out…" my words were interrupted by Damon kissing me.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

"We should get back."

"Aw, that was adorable." Caroline exclaimed as we walked back into the kitchen.

"You weren't supposed to be listening. That's why we left."

I heard the sound of Damon's phone ring and I knew it was from Rebekah. "They're almost here."

* * *

><p>Rebekah's POV:<p>

Nik and I were near North Caroline when he finally snapped.

He shoved me up against the nearest tree and had an iron tight grip at my neck.

"This is your last chance Rebekah," he shouted, "tell me where she is."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Then you'll never find her." I chocked out.

"Tell me where she is." He pushed harder into my neck.

"I…can't."

"Why not?"

I gestured towards my throat and he finally let go. I collapsed on the ground gasping for air.

"I'll only say it one more time, where is she?"

"Home."

"You took her to Mystic Falls?"

"I'm sure your well aware of the tomb underneath the church. Makes an amazing prison."

"You didn't."

"Be happy I didn't kill her."

"She could be dead by now!"

"Relax, I compelled some towns people to bring her food and water every day until I returned."

"You'd better hope for your sake that she's still alive." With that he sped off and I instantly ran towards the Salvatore's house.

* * *

><p>Elena's POV:<p>

I heard the door open and fear instantly came over me. What if it was Klaus? I quickly looked near the door and found the blonde vampire that had orchestrated this entire scheme.

"Rebekah!" I shouted happily running to hug her.

"Good to see you Elena."

"You too. Where's Klaus."

"Oh he's under the ground looking for you." She winked at me.

"You sent him to the tomb?" I nearly burst out laughing at how clever she was.

"Let's just say he's in for an unpleasant surprise when he doesn't find you there. But after that he is going to come straight here so we have to take you somewhere else."

"Exactly what I was thinking." A tall figure emerged from the other room with a sly smile on his face.

"Damon!" Rebekah ran over to him.

"Hey. So Elena where do you want to go?"

"I…" Rebekah cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"We need her as a ruse for Nik."

"No I won't put her in harms way. We can use Katherine."

"Nik has always been able to tell the difference, it's part of being a hybrid."

"I'll do it." I said.

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV:<p>

I'm going to kill Rebekah. First she leads me all over the country looking for Elena, and then she tells me Elena is in the tomb. Rebekah's up to something and I want to know what. So I decided to check the one place Elena might be. The Salvatore boarding house.

As soon I was within a mile radius of the house, I could smell Elena. She was definitely in there. This was too easy. Rebekah isn't this stupid. And since when is she working with the Salvatores?

"Hello is anyone home?" I entered the house quickly and began to investigate.

"Figured you would show up eventually." I turned expecting to see Rebekah, but instead there was Damon leaning against the wall like nothing was wrong.

"I just want Elena."

"That's unfortunate because you aren't getting her."

I lunged at Damon, but he got out of the way. "Kill me and you'll never find her."

"That's exactly what Rebekah said." I started to think out loud.

"Guess your sister really didn't love you considering she betrayed you. How does it feel to be hated by your own family?"

Realizing I didn't have any leverage, I was about to give up. That's when I saw it. A flash of blonde hair in the room Damon was guarding. I knew it wasn't Rebekah's, but it belonged to another vampire. I took the opportunity and grabbed Caroline by the neck.

"Tell me where Elena is or she dies."

"Kill her and I may _accidentally_ drop your family in the ocean."

My eyes widened in shock as realization hit me, "You have my family?"

"Surprise. And guess who else decided to join the party?"

"Hello Niklaus." I caught sight of a man walking into the room and my blood instantly went cold.

"Mikael."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Comments motivate me so please write them. Also, thank you to everyone who commented.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV:<p>

"Hello Niklaus."

"Mikael."

The man standing before me had a cruel smirk on his face. He looked at me with complete disgust.

He leaned against the wall still wearing the same smirk.

I pulled out my phone and quickly pulled up someone's number, "You may be able to fight me, but can you face an army full of hybrids? All I have to do is press send and they'll be here in an instant." I inched my finger closer towards the button watching his reaction. Fear didn't appear on his face for even a second.

"Still hiding behind your army. Who do you have left other then those who's loyalty you've forced. No one. No one cares about you anymore boy."

Something snapped inside me and I lunged towards him knocking him into a chair. He easily pushed me off him and started to laugh.

I saw Elena's brown hair appear next to Rebekah and I instantly ran towards her. Mikael saw this and tried to beat me, but he wasn't fast enough. I grabbed Elena by that arm and ran as she screamed in pain. I was just outside the house when Elena disappeared from my grasp. I looked to find Mikael gripping her by the neck.

"Leave her alone." I shouted.

"If I kill her those are the end of your abominations."

"Go ahead kill her. If she dies then you loose your leverage. So go ahead kill her."

"Your impulse is the one thing that prevents your from truly being great."

I watched with horror as Mikael plunged a knife right into Elena's back. She let out an earsplitting scream as she fell to the ground.

Once again the anger inside me propelled me towards Mikael knocking him down onto the green grass. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long stake with a long spiral leading to the top. I assumed it was made of white oak meaning it can kill me.

He raised his hand ready to plunge it into my heart. I immediately grabbed it from his grasp. He didn't even seem to put up a fight. I pushed it deep into his heart. However, his body didn't erupt into flames like it was supposed to. He didn't even seem to look worried.

"You should know that plain wood stakes don't kill originals." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. For a minute I had hoped that I killed the one person that I feared on this planet. The one person that kill me.

"Did you really think I would let you kill me that easily." Elena said getting up from the ground. Only it wasn't Elena.

"Katherine." I realized.

"Surprise."

I immediately ran over to her aiming to rip her heart out, but something stopped me. I heard chanting coming from the door and I looked to see Bonnie Bennett. Last time this happened Elijah nearly killed me. I wonder who they will send now.

"This is for my family." Katherine said stabbing me with the wooden stake I tried to kill Mikael with. My screams filled the air, but I couldn't move.

"What's happening?"

"Bonnie put a spell on you so don't even try to get up."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me? You killed my entire family, ruined my relationship with Elijah, made me go into hiding for 500 years, tortured me, and ruined Stefan's life. Are those reasons good enough for you?"

"The question wasn't directed towards you." I looked past Katherine to see Rebekah standing there with no emotion. "We're family."

"That word means so much to you. You hunted down all of our siblings and stored them in coffins. The only reason you brought me back was to find out how to make more hybrids. Let's not forget about what you did to Mother and what you tried to do to Mikael."

Tears began to form in my eyes as I realized she was right. "You're just going to kill me after everything that we've been together?"

"No, I'm going to let her do it."

I looked to see another figure emerge from the house holding an identical stake to the one Mikael had, but this one was made of white oak.

"Hello Klaus."

"Elena."

* * *

><p>Elena's POV:<p>

Rebekah walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. I watched the betrayal surface in Klaus' eyes as I hugged her back. "You don't have to do this. Katherine or I could kill him." She whispered to me.

"No, I can do it."

"Here to avenge your family?" he asked wearing his usual grin. Remembering that he couldn't move, I slapped him across the face and the grin instantly disappeared.

"You've hurt too many people Klaus. It has to stop."

"I'm a vampire Elena, it's what I do. Have you asked Rebekah how many people she's killed or how about Damon and Stefan?'

"You don't get to talk about them. You don't know what they feel or anything about them."

"I know they're all vampires and that urge to kill is alive inside them."

"What are you trying to prove?"

"That I'm just like every vampire."

"Then I guess no one will miss you."

"Elena… please…don't," he made a final attempt to save his life.

'This is for Jenna, Katherine's family, Esther, and all of the other innocent lives you took." I said plunging the stake right through his heart. Klaus screamed in agony as his body erupted into flames. I felt a warm hand grab mind and I looked up to see Damon.

"He's finally gone." He said to me.

I looked over towards Rebekah who looked shocked. "Rebekah, are you ok?" I asked her.

"I know this was the right thing, but I'm just a little…" Her sentence trailed off as she looked towards the ground where Klaus once was.

Mikael went over to try and comfort her, "I know, but now we can finally be a family again. All of us."

**What did you think? I know some of you may like Klaus, but he needed to die as part of my story. Don't worry I'll be posting a new story soon with a lot more of Klaus. Also, thank you to everyone that commented. Please keep writing them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>Still processing today's events, Rebekah and I were sitting in the Salvatore's<p>

living room. The room was dead quiet. We just sat there awkwardly looking around the room until I finally spoke.

"How are you doing?"

"Thinking over my decision, not that there's much I can do about it."

"You did the right thing." I reassured her squeezing her hand.

"I know it just doesn't feel right."

Our conversation was interrupted by the front door opening. I got up thinking it

was Damon, but instead I got somebody much worse.

"Hello Elena." the younger Salvatore treated me like we were old friends.

"Stefan." was all I managed to say. Rebekah must of heard us because in a flash

she was standing next to me ready to defend me at all cost.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah snapped.

"I came to apologize to Elena?"

"Apologize?" I asked before Rebekah could say something, "You ruined my life. First you run off with Klaus and I wasted half the summer looking for you. Then Klaus comes here turns Tyler into a hybrid and kidnaps me all because you couldn't even hide that I was alive. Rebekah was planning to cross her brother and she still got away with it. Do you have any idea what it's like to be held against your will away from your loved ones just to help make hybrids. And now you want to come here and apologize? You have got to be kidding me."

"Elena I know the pain I've put you through but..."

"Don't ask me to hear you out. I'm done hearing you out."

"But I love you Elena."

"I love Damon."

"Why?"

"After everything you put Elena through, you don't get to come here and play the jealous boyfriend." Rebekah defended me.

"I'd better go."

"You shouldn't have come in the first place." Rebekah snapped.

"Have a nice life Stefan." I turned around and walked back into the living room not looking back to see if Stefan left. After a few minutes Rebekah returned to the living room and I saw that Stefan left.

"Are you ok Elena?"

"I don't know. Where's Damon?"

"Out with Mikael getting some more blood bags. They should be back soon."

After waiting for a few minutes, We heard Mikael and Damon return.

"Damon!" I shouted running towards him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the lips.

Suddenly he saw my puffy eyes, "What happened?"

"Stefan came here when you guys were out."

"What did he want."

"To apologize, but I didn't want to hear it. Rebekah kicked him out."

"Nice job!" he said giving Rebekah a high five.

"He's just lucky I didnt physically throw him out."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for all of your comments and please keep writing them!<strong>


End file.
